This Is War
by DramaEnsues
Summary: The first time I saw him he was leaning against the cabin in the dark. I asked who he was, they answered 'The Dark Angel' and he was. He was the son of Hades and I knew he was some sort of angel. My angel. Valerie soon is thrown into Camp Half-Blood and into a new quest and war. What could possibly happen?


Chapter 1: Burn It Down

Saying I tore up the place could be quite the understatement. I shifted through left over clothes, scraps of papers in the garbage and even tore through the mattress with my sharp blade for any clues and for materials to burn. My muscles tightened as I pulled and pushed the mattress against the wall adjacent from me. I swiftly walked through the house that was a monster lair, free of the inhabitants to the kitchen. As well, you know- I killed them. I opened up the oven, grinned wildly and turned the stoves on, blasting them to full temperature before using my lighter to light the stove, and the building up.

I know that sounds crazy so I better tell you this. My name is Valerie Owens and I am currently a 16 year old demigod, aware of her powers and godly parents since the age of 8 when I was abandoned by my mother. My father seemed not to care about me as I throughout the next eight years traveling the world and avoiding monster until i had to kill them in defense. It's therapy to say the least but hey, at least I was used to it.

I walked through the front door and down the porch when the building exploded with me still in the vicinity of the flames and hazardous wood flying around. The flames consumed me for five seconds before I could start walking again, through the red, flaming fire that crackled and burned everything around me. When I had found out that I was fireproof I nearly died with excitement. The negative part is that I can't control it.

I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood when some Chimeras attacked me and when one led me to the hideout, I couldn't just leave it there. I had never been to Camp Half-Blood before and now I was urgently called there due to my behavior and may I quote 'lack of responsibility and strength' by Dionysus. I agreed with them grudgingly because I knew I could handle small monsters but if a human, God or cyclops attacked me- I would be dinner for them.

I wiped my brow and hoped onto my fancy motorcycle and speed quickly because it was getting dark and I knew Camp Half-Blood was less then a mile away. My blonde hair whipped in the wind, hitting my face and blurring my vision slightly. My emerald green eyes that I inherited from my mother scanned the horizon for Camp Half-Blood Hill where Thalia's Tree would stand and my eyes located the pine. I cut the motor off for a second to watch the beautiful sunset behind the hill. I but my lip while contemplating my entrance into the unknown territory. I hoped that I would be welcomed into camp nicely by the people but I wasn't expecting Mr. D to be much of a welcoming committee.

I pushed my motorcycle forward and up the hill that was in front of me. My body felt cold from the bitter air around me but once I passed Thalia's tree I felt warm. I peered down at the camp beneath the hill. The place was almost covered in darkness but a two story building nearby held light and I started pushing my ride towards the building.

On my way to the building I heard a crowd laughing and in the distance I saw a open area where people seemed to be eating. I sighed, not prepared for a grande entrance to the whole camp but I left my motorcycle behind and trudged towards the eating area. I was less then 5 feet away when people started noticing me and soon the whole place was quiet, the strangers watching me find my way towards Chiron.

"Who's she?" I heard as I walked into the well light area.

A boy with dark brown hair stood up, "Who are you?" my emerald eyes met his and I saw the ocean in them, must be Poseidon's kid.

"Number Seven" The kids started chattering wildly and I stood there for a few seconds until a Centaur and a pudgy man appeared.

Chiron raised his eyes at me when he saw me.

"Valerie! We weren't expecting you till morning."

I smiled at him sheepishly, "Well when I have a motorcycle i tend to speed."

He pawed the ground for a second and began announcing to the campers, "everybody! We have a new camper today and her name is Valerie. She will be placed in the Hermes cabin until further notice." The campers stared and me ad started whispering and gossiping about the new comer, making me feel uncomfortable with myself.

"Uh, Chiron?" I asked loudly, trying to be heard over the chitter chatter. "I'm number 7. Cabin 7 to be precise. It's Apollo."

Everybody stopped talking, looking at me, or actually above me. I craned my neck and saw a flaming lyre floating above my head.

Chiron then announced loudly, "All hail, Valerie- Daughter of Apollo."

-I hope y'all liked this and I haven't updated any of my stories on this site so I decided to start afresh with another fandom. Please tell me what you think of it!-


End file.
